


绵绵

by Dear_Margarinet



Series: 夜话港乐 [11]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Margarinet/pseuds/Dear_Margarinet
Summary: “从来未爱你，绵绵”奇怪的设定，现在看来很别扭，希望大家能接受
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Caster/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Series: 夜话港乐 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603759
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	绵绵

【1】

在直升机降落的那一刻，坐在身旁的埃梅洛伊二世用火柴给自己点了根烟，完全不顾机体内不允许抽烟这个规定。立香整颗心雀跃而不安，巨大的建筑伫立在这片茫茫白雪之中。心情和许久之前第一次和哥哥踏上这一片白土时有了微妙的不同。

直升机螺桨声巨大，在风雪中掀起不小的气流，埃梅洛伊二世注意到她的异常，只是扫了她一眼，没再多说一句，毕竟谁都能看到寒风中玛修在迦勒底门口等待的身影。直升机着陆后，立香第一个冲下去。

是久违的拥抱。

“前辈，欢迎回来。”

立翔不能理解女生之间的感情，自从今天自己的妹妹立香从时钟塔回来后，他还没来得及和自己的妹妹说上一句话，玛修就已经把所有的话头抢了过去，两个人手紧紧地牵着，不停地说着亲昵的话。当她们意识到冷落了一旁的立翔时，立香不好意思地朝他吐吐舌头，毫无悔改的意味。

算了，他想着。身为哥哥，他没办法不去担忧自己妹妹，哪怕这次身旁有埃梅洛伊二世老师的陪伴，他也还是放心不下，迦勒底的员工和达芬奇也围了过来，开始询问她最近如何——哪怕一直有视频通话，但有些事，始终是需要面对面来说的。三个月去时钟塔的学习，加上联合国的调查，还有魔术协会的介入，全都是她一个人来承担，试问谁会不担心。但立香只是笑着说：“没事，不用担心，二世老师相当清楚现代魔术师的纷争，基本都是他解决的。”四两拔千斤地带过后，又美名其曰给大家带了礼物，分起了从伦敦带回来的小玩意。

在一旁偷窥的从者一下子露了马脚，童谣嚷嚷着要甜甜的糖果和下午茶，被贞德Alter Santa Lily拉了回来，旁边的伊丽莎白·巴托里和清姬也闲不住，开始小声嘀咕起来，立香扑哧一声笑出来，从西服的口袋掏出了几颗糖果，走到门边，放到了童谣手上。

突然间整个迦勒底闹腾起来，管制室突然下起了彩花，甚至莫名其妙地出现了巨大的挂幅，是迎接她回来迦勒底的派对。伊丽莎白·巴托里吵嚷着：“这是给小鹿崽的惊喜，你开心吗？”

清姬强忍着喷火的冲动说：“这次派对可不是你一个人筹划的。”

一群人突然吵了起来，立香和立翔还有玛修连忙过去打圆场，一直躲在角落里的从者们都出来，说着“御主欢迎回来”，一室拥挤，吵吵嚷嚷，最后是Emiya出现，说了句“晚餐准备好了”，管制室的人才挪去了食堂，继续下一轮的庆典。

立香吃了一惊，这么丰盛的饭菜她在迦勒底是第一次见到，看到骑士王亲手做的巨大无比的巧克力蛋糕时她已经震惊到说不出话了。直到她吃了第一口菜，说了句“果然还是熟悉的Emiya的味道，比英国不知道好多少……不，对不起阿尔托莉雅我不是那个意思！”气氛再次被炒热。觥筹交错，杯盘狼藉，立香没有停止过说话和大笑，比起在伦敦一个人的寂寞，还是迦勒底这种圆满更让她感到温暖，虽然一直想见的人还没有出现。直到后来派对举办了到了一半，库丘林戴着兜帽，领着几个陌生的面孔出现在食堂，她才惊讶地挑挑眉。

“啊，忘了和你说，”达芬奇凑过来，“魔术协会给我们塞了几个御主预备，嘛，毕竟员工人手有限，他们也要带新员工，所以引领新御主这些事情，我们就交给了一开始引领你们的几个从者。现在你也回来了，带领他们的任务也要麻烦你这个开位的前辈帮忙了哟。”

听了达芬奇的话，她莫名生出一种感慨：“没想到我也有成为前辈的一天啊，真的没问题吗？毕竟我还是很不可靠的御主……”

“怎么会？”达芬奇依旧保持着蒙娜丽莎的微笑，“这次你去时钟塔，就算你不说，我们也大致知道发生了什么，辛苦你是真的，但是也学来了不少东西吧？”

她神色露出一股疲惫，又很快地收起来，笑着说谢谢你。

【2】

新来的几个孩子很听话懂事，也有些比较机灵的，让她看到了刚来迦勒底时的自己的身影，稚嫩，青涩，不成熟。库丘林身旁人太多，一时间仿佛脱不开身，她远远看着，等到对方的视线扫过来的时候她又把视线收回来，一个人闷闷地喝着可乐。立翔这时候走过来，跟她说起新来的几位同伴如何，她听着，不发一言，直到听到他说“看到他们为了一张万华镜概念礼装那么努力的时候，仿佛看到了以前的自己”时，她忍不住笑了出来。

“刚开始的时候真的什么都没有，只有一套战斗服，剩下的还要经过迦勒底的模拟测试才能拿到手。”

“拿到了也不太会用，反而浪费了好多体力。”

“为了拿到材料也是呕心沥血，在战斗室一待就是一天。”

两个人心照不宣地笑了起来，现在他们不一样了，以前咬牙切齿想要的基本都有了，战斗指挥也娴熟起来，挑不出毛病，现在反而无欲无求，除了在QP场为了几个金箱子斤斤计较以外，也没什么特别要抱怨的。二人与从者的契约是共享的，除了个别几个只与二人中的一个成立契约外，从者们对二人的关心都是相同的。

比如说库丘林，他并没有和自己哥哥成立契约，他的御主，只有自己一个。离开迦勒底之前，立香说起这件事，如果库丘林想中断契约，她无所谓。

“当时你说这句话的时候把我们都吓坏了啊，立香。”

“那时候我也不知道什么时候才会回来迦勒底，这次能回来也是很幸运了……”

“但是也说得太狠了……库丘林没有回应。后来你不在的时候，达芬奇有问起他这件事，他都说，再说吧，久而久之，就没有人跟他再提起这件事了。”

“那条蠢狗在干嘛……主从距离那么远，一点好处都没有哦。”她顿了一顿，“嘛，我以为是再也见不到他了。”

“所以大家都很担心你啊，立香，”立翔拍了拍她的头，“有什么事都可以说出来的，大家一直都在你身边的。”

她笑，“谢谢你们，一直让你们担心了。”

“比起这个，你真的不去找找库丘林吗？”

她瞄了一眼被迦勒底的小孩子缠上的人，搞不懂这男人怎么老被纠缠，“不了，我累了，先回去休息。”

离开迦勒底的前一阵子，她开始失眠，管制室24小时常亮，她披着薄薄的衬衫一个人呆坐，把达芬奇吓了一跳。最后库丘林来了，什么也没说，只是把她带回房间，两个人躺了一宿，她不知道什么时候看着库丘林的脸睡了过去。醒来的时候，库丘林坐在她床边看书，只是问了一句，肚子饿吗？

比起言语上的回答，她的肚子迅速做出了抗议，然后库丘林就会拉着她去吃饭。忙着准备去时钟塔的行李，她不用参加日常的战斗，一下子无所事事起来，于是便耍起脾气，在库丘林看书的时候枕在他大腿上，闹个不安生。最后库丘林无奈地把她搂进怀里，下巴抵着她的头，两个人一起看书。她不是看得下书的人，没一会儿就困了，又睡了过去。如此，每个午后两个人都粘在一块。

她和哥哥都不会是会去究其根本的人，对于所谓的主从关系，他们也是简单地理解成可以信赖的伙伴。日子久了，默契也就被时间打磨出来，彼此间的契约两个人都能感受到，只要一个眼神，库丘林就知道接下来他应该做什么。

比如此时此刻，他只需要陪着小姑娘就好了，哪怕她说过他可以随时中断契约。又或者是，他在女人堆里打滚惯了，自然能分清哪句真哪句假。

看破不说破什么的，这个男人也未免太狡猾了些。

立香想起以前的种种，什么时候开始，自己对他有着雏鸟一般的依赖，她也记不得了。又想起那些新来的孩子，她拿了包烟，顾不得自己刚洗完澡湿漉漉的样子，踢着拖鞋跑到了室外抽闷烟。

外面的风雪已经停了，寒意仍在，她打了个冷颤，抖着手给自己点了根烟。正当她裹着衣服出神地望着这一片雪的时候，突然有人从后背抱住了自己。

“不冷吗？”

她无奈地笑了：“库丘林。”

“派对的主角突然不见了，我可是很苦恼啊。”

“怎么，思念老情人了？新来的几个不是不错吗？”

“啊，原来是吃醋了。”

“没有的事。”

“是吗？”库丘林把她抱得更紧了些，“明明酸死了。”

“没有就是没有啦。”她挣脱库丘林的怀抱，又吸了一口烟，狠狠地呼了出来，冷空气带着尼古丁在她的呼吸道内呼啸而过，她用力地咳嗽起来。

“不会吸就不要逞强啊。”库丘林抚着她的后背给她顺气，看到她被呛得鼻涕眼泪都出来了，直接用手帮她揩干净，换来的却是立香的嫌弃，“脏死了，”顿了一顿，“也不知道是谁教我吸烟的。”

“也不看看是谁的鼻涕眼泪？”

她住了嘴，由着库丘林把她拖回去房间，给她捂着手脚取暖。

“还是不让人省心。”

立香没搭理他，再次点了一根烟，没个模样地躺在他怀里，有一搭没一搭地抽着。库丘林把她拉起来，让她和自己面对面坐在自己大腿上，取了烟放在嘴里，低过头来，烟头对着烟头取火。她看着对方的脸被这细微的火光点亮，那样熟悉的眉眼和轮廓，还有缓缓煽动的睫毛，而后慢慢抬起头来，一双红眸在火光中明明灭灭，带着那样深沉而厚重的情感。

想起来了。

自己第一次吸烟的时候，库丘林也是这么靠过来借火。他的眼睛太迷人，眼下还有眼窝，盯久了，总觉得自己要被卷进去他那深不可测的漩涡里。

心动只是一瞬间，但脸上的潮红和随之而来的细密又绵长的爱意，是掩不住的。

两个人无言地盯着彼此，直到立香伸出手去抚摸那张让她日思夜想的脸，然后取下两个人的烟，吻了上去。

库丘林轻轻地笑了，没有人再去理会被扔在地上的烟头，他把她压在身下，加深了这个吻。

库丘林抚摸她的脸，低低地问：“想我吗？”

“不想，”她拉着库丘林的衣服，一脸快哭出来的表情，“一点都不想。”

“是吗？撒谎前也要好好控制一下自己的表情啊，小姑娘。”

【3】

比起住在对方心里，还是亲吻和触碰来得实在。

立香用力地咬他，直到两个人口中弥漫着一股血腥味，库丘林嘴上的伤口随着魔力的补充很快复原，她不甘心，继续边吻边咬。库丘林由着她咬自己，唇舌没有一刻是分开的。直到库丘林的膝盖分开她的双腿，抵在她内裤上，她才老实起来。

先是脖子，然后是胸，接着是肚子。库丘林缓慢又有耐心的将她脱了个精光，再一点一点吻下去，两只手没有停过对她的抚摸，她捂着嘴不让自己喊出来，直到感受到他的手指伸进了自己潮湿的洞穴，冰冷的戒指触碰到自己的豆芽，她才闷哼了一声，伸手想阻止库丘林下一步的行动。

库丘林摁住她的手，一边亲吻她，一边扣弄着内壁寻找她的敏感点，直到她整个人颤栗起来，他才不紧不慢地把自己性器的顶端送进去，扶着她的腰，磨抵着那一点。她抖着声音说不要，库丘林更加卖力，阴部前端传来一波又一波的快感，她抗拒着又没办法抵挡，最后克制不住，带着哭腔弄湿了一大片床单。

阴道一片泥泞，库丘林这才将自己的性器全部推进去，温热紧致的包裹感让他叹了一口气。立香在闹别扭，伸手要推他出去，身体却自觉地分泌出更多的爱液，他塞了个枕头在她腰下，一边咬她耳朵一边抚摸她发硬的乳头。她放弃了挣扎，由着他肆意抚弄自己的敏感带，最后与他十指相扣，过山车抵达最高点的一刻她的大脑一片空白，加速俯冲的快感让她哭了出来，库丘林不知疲倦地抽插着，高潮后更敏感的身体也抵不过他的索求，反反复复，她已经彻底放空自己，只是用力地握着库丘林的手，迎接下一次的高潮。库丘林的性器一直在自己体内，哪怕射了精还是硬着的，她便抬起自己的腰去蹭库丘林，换来的是库丘林下一轮更猛烈的攻击。

不够，还不够，远远不够。言语不能描述出一切，唯有用紧贴的肌肤透过纹理传达。他们不停地亲吻着，库丘林的头发垂下来，将她整个人盖住，她伸手环住库丘林的脖子，库丘林把她拉起来，让她坐在自己上面，自己琢磨着动。立香没力气，不满地哼着，最后还是他托着立香，做完这场无比堕落的性爱。

她很快就睡着了，带着满足和疲惫，汗涔涔，混着眼泪，库丘林一点一点帮她擦干，也不知道怎么就哭成个泪人。

在外头是得多委屈，以前在迦勒底，怎样都好，小姑娘从来没哭过。

心软了。

他吻了吻被窝里的小姑娘，她嘟囔了几句什么，手挂在他腰上，不再动了。

什么嘛，库丘林托腮看着她，握住她的手，无奈地笑，嘴硬也要有个度啊。

晚些时候她突然醒了过来，下半身的不适感让她皱眉，库丘林抚摸着她的后脑勺，她顺势钻进对方怀里。

“还不睡吗？从伦敦回来体力倒是长进了不少啊。”

“……突然醒了……”

库丘林有一下没一下地摸着她的后背，立香玩弄起他的头发，一圈一圈绕在手指上，突然想起什么：“我给你带了烟……从伦敦……”

“嗯？”

“但是我好像放在二世老师的箱子里了……本来还想给你的呀……”

“那种东西根本没所谓吧？”库丘林失笑，“人回来了比较重要。”

“嗯，当作给二世老师好了……虽然那个牌子他好像不太喜欢……”

“你瘦了，才三个月，”库丘林转了个话题，“在伦敦是没吃好吗？”

她笑了，“英国菜，嗯。也有可能是太紧张了，吃不下饭。”

“紧张？”

“基本每天都要跟不同的人说迦勒底的事，被人甩脸色，冷嘲热讽，二世老师已经帮我挡了很多了，但还是有人会这样做。联合国那边的人也一脸不相信的样子……罗曼尼医生什么的……无论怎样，还是觉得，回来真好啊，起码自己不再是一个人了。”

“而且，迦勒底在某种意义上，的确是隔离尘世。还好是自己去的，不是哥哥去……如果是哥哥的话，肯定更加不知道怎么办吧……”

库丘林吻住她，安慰是无声的，她笑，两个人又抱在一起亲个没完。

“回来就好了，回来就好。”库丘林这么安慰着她，“回来有我在。”

房间一下子安静起来，立香枕着他的手臂，问道：“你爱我吗？”

库丘林盯着她，突然笑了：“不爱，从来没爱过。”

她也笑了：“那就好。”

“现在这样就挺好的，”她闭上眼，又重复了一遍，“挺好的。”

【4】

“我在伦敦的时候，经常会碰上雨天。”

“雨不大，穿件风衣出门就好了。有一次我在睡午觉，醒来的时候听到淅淅沥沥的雨声，绵长得很，窗帘没拉好，我看到外面已经是黄昏了，一片落日熔金，是一场太阳雨。”

“然后我就想起你了。”

“我在想，如果此时此刻，你也在我身旁醒来，那该有多好。有什么比在细雨天睡觉更惬意呢？”

“等哪天，我们离开这里，能够像迦勒底外面的世界的人一样，忙碌地活着，能够一起手牵手在泰晤士河边散步，毫不顾忌地接吻，然后在下雨的时候抱着睡觉，做着一样的梦，再醒来，我能听着雨声看着你的脸，接着重新睡过去。”

“库丘林，你现在不要爱我——等到那天，那天我们变得平凡得不能再平凡，你再来爱我，好不好？”

【5】

“只要你愿意，我可以从任何时刻开始爱你，直到你不爱我为止。”


End file.
